Travails of Dating
by Wicked Wonder
Summary: For oncethrown for her birthday. Cory Shawn goodness!


"Thanks," Shawn says. "No really, _thanks_."  
"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad-" Cory starts to say but is stopped by Shawn's frantically shaking head.  
"He watched wrestling, Cor. Wrestling, and he was shocked when I said I didn't follow Nascar."  
"We used to watch wrestling," Cory replies, not understanding yet what pegged Shawn's ire.  
"Yes, and we were 12. I would have been fine with that, though, because it would have meant he wasn't a snob. The deal breaker was twofold- first he smacked his food, ew, and then he insulted Eric."  
"How did Eric come into the conversation?" Cory asks.  
"We talked about my articles, and the interview that Eric gave me, and he said, and I quote. "That dumb pretty boy really works my nerves. I don't know why he's not in a home." Shawn approximates a southern accent that's as funny as it is mean.  
"Lots of people insult Eric. Hell, you did last weekend."  
"I'm family and I'm allowed," Shawn answers, making Cory glow slightly inside from Shawn's casual acceptance. "Anyway, after that, I wrapped up things as quickly as I could. Thank you, thank you for that phone call- he was trying to come see my etchings."  
"See your etchings? Is that some weird metaphor for sex?"  
"Well, yeah, actually it is."  
"So you're saying he's not hot enough for you to show your etchings to."  
"No. He'd probably try to get me to play Conway Twitty for seduction music." Shawn shudders and Cory frowns at the vehement look on Shawn's face. Dates never go well for Shawn, but he usually says "Nope, not the right one" and keeps looking. Tonight, though, is way different.  
"That's it. I'm giving up on dating."  
"What? You're hanging up your player's pass?" Cory laughs. "I'd never thought I'd see the day."  
"Maybe I'm just trying to be like you," Shawn says quietly, and gives Cory a look that is as opaque as a wall. It's Shawn's public face and Cory hates it with all of his power.  
Trying to deflect that stare, Cory fake chuckles and replies quickly, "No, I'm the master of non dating. It works for me, but I don't think you have what it takes. You have to be willing to eat in restaurants alone, willing to proudly declare 'Party of one!' and mainly, be prepared to get to know your local video store real well." At Shawn's raised eyebrow, Cory amends, "Blockbuster! Jeez, Shawn."  
Shawn bursts out laug hing and Cory feels that warmth again. Crisis averted, they pick one of the movies that Cory got from his favorite, well, only Blockbuster and end up falling asleep on the couch.

-----

Days, weeks, _months_ pass and still Shawn holds firm. At first, he says he's involved in research for his latest article, then it's 'I finally started my book' and lately, there's no excuse, just a shrug and a change of subject.  
Cory doesn't really know what to do. He's not exactly busy, but he does have other things on his mind, like his and Topanga's latest court battle over Hanna's visitation, and his job, and... that's pretty much it. Still, he guesses he's waiting for Shawn to say something, or quietly meet someone, and start anew. Eventually Cory gets tired of being passive and tries for aggression. Wimpy aggression, but aggression nevertheless. He meets this girl that's just Shawn's type, but when she comes over to dinner and Shawn just happens to show up, first Shawn thinks that Cory and her have a thing, then they discover that she has a girlfriend. Shawn never catches on that she was his date though, and Cory breathes a side of relief.  
Next is a guy that comes to Cory's store sometimes, and Cory still doesn't like to think about it all went so horribly wrong. Once the crying had started, a switch had tripped in Cory's brain and erased all memories of the night.  
"Look, Shawnie, I don't think you should be alone. You don't deserve it," Cory says finally once the guy is safely out and Shawn's face loses the redness. "I want to see you happy."  
"I am happy, Cor. Really, really happy." Shawn's grimace at the moment makes Cory not believe this, and so he wraps his arms around his best friend. "You might be happy, but I want to see you overwhelmed with emotion. Estatic with joy, I tell you."  
"Kiss me then," Shawn whispers, and Cory's heart beats like a triphammer. He wants to disengage his arms. He wants to cry in exultation. Instead, he brushes a kiss across Shawn's forehead, featherlight.  
"Not like I'm Hanna, you dolt. A real kiss." Shawn's voice is stronger and that strength makes Cory tilt his head the way he used to forever ago and touch his lips to Shawn's. It's still chaste. Cory is paralyzed at the thought of kissing Shawn like a lover, like his love, and suddenly, they are. It's like a dream that's so familiar and so new at the same time. He doesn't know how long they stand there, necking like the teenagers they're not anymore, until they stop and draw in heaving breaths. "Wow," Shawn says, and it's just the right amount of normal to make Cory's sudden inner voice to quiet. They smile at each other, both from relief that this, this thing was out and never to be locked away again, and growing realization that this isn't an ending, it's a beginning.


End file.
